


The Way He Smiles

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [15]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Body Part Kinks, Dom/sub, Domme Donna Paulsen, Established Relationship, F/M, Submissive Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Donna have an established BDSM relationship. </p><p>So, Donna might really like it when Harvey smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Smiles

She likes her breasts. She has always liked them. They work for her. Sometimes without her even trying. Those times were nice. Fun even.

But what she has discovered she likes even more (well, sometimes anyway), is the way Harvey's eyes crinkle when he smiles. It's one of those things she hadn't really paid attention to until she noticed him smiling a lot more.

Not at work. Very little at work made Harvey smile. But, away from the office? She had seen him smile over any number of things - a baseball game, little kids playing in the park, a really good hamburger, an even better beer. All things she knew he liked, but that she hadn't noticed him enjoying quite as much before.

She would like to think the increase in opportunities for him to smile was entirely her influence, but, more to the truth is that she's been with him more often outside of work than she had been before. (Which happens when you start seeing someone.) This is, by no means, a bad thing. And certainly not if she gets to see his face in something other than a concentrated frown.

The man works too damned hard some days. Most days.

She's working on that too. If she conspires enough with Jessica, she might get Harvey's workweek down to the low sixties (fifties if she eats her Wheaties). The man doesn't need to work ninety hours a week all the time. (Even if he thinks he does.) So far, Jessica has been fairly accommodating. The results of that are starting to show in his work too - even if Donna and Jessica are the only ones to see it.

As part of that 'conspiracy', she and Harvey are sitting in a lovely little sports bar not too far from his condo, having beer, and watching the ballgame. It's the bottom of the ninth, two outs, and the Yankees are up by two. Needless to say, those little crinkles are present around Harvey's eyes and Donna is spending a few covert minutes studying them.

It's funny, she can remember the exact day she first really noticed the sexy little wrinkles around his eyes, but not when she first saw them develop. Perhaps it was more the first day she thought they were sexy.

She was in the conference room, setting up for a deposition and Harvey was talking to Mike about something. Whatever the kid had said had made Harvey laugh. She had looked up and caught sight of the little lines around his eyes and noticed how happy and relaxed he was and how well all of those things fit together. It made her smile. She had tried to keep it internal, but some of it peeked through. She's pretty sure Harvey spent the rest of the deposition wondering what the hell had made her grin.

Maybe, one day, she will fill him in on her wicked little secret. If he's really good. Or maybe, if he's really _really_ bad.


End file.
